The present invention is in the field of devices for the display of photographs, art work in sheet and card form, and other display items in sheet and card form, and in particular in the field of display devices for displaying multiple photographs and other display items which provide for the easy and rapid exchange of the photographs and other display items displayed.
Various versions of picture frames, which consist of a frame, backing and a transparent front panel have traditionally been used to display photographs, art work and other display items. The display item is affixed between the backing and the front panel and the front panel and the backing are secured to the frame. The inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,378 to Burke; U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,984 to Lindquist; U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,278 to Fournet; U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,765 to McLeod; U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,820 to Komamura; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,532 to Kelly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,439 to Shanok; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,949 to Green; U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,793 to Fischer; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,757 to Carlsson utilize a frame structure and provide some variations and improvements to the common picture frame. These devices incorporate various means of securing the front panel and the backing to the frame with the picture between the backing and the front panel. Each of these devices has obvious limitations in displaying collections of display items, resulting in difficulty in organizing and positioning a collection of display items and in readily exchanging display items.
The need for display devices that provide for an easier exchange of display items has been identified by the inventors of a number of prior art devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,229 to Werner discloses a device for securing photographs to a display which includes a sheet-like outer frame by means of a plastic wrap adhered to the frame. The plastic wrap then may cling to photographs by means of a static charge to hold the photo in place. This device only works with display materials which can hold a sufficient static charge. It is not well adaptable to displaying a collection of display items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,581 to Polzin discloses a device which incorporates a sheet-like frame with a transparent display area, the frame being attached to a wall or other surface with an adhesive. The frame has an opening which provides for the removal and replacement of a display item without removing the frame from the surface that it is adhered to. This device is not adaptable to a collection of display items. It is designed for a display item of a specific size.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,483 and 4,138,305 to Williams disclose a quick-change display device comprising two sheets of clear glass hinged together. The display item is affixed between the two plates of glass and may be readily removed and replaced by rotating apart the edges of the glass opposite the hinge. Several undesirable features or limitations of this device are readily apparent. The device has no built in mechanism for affixing the display item to the device. Rather it depends upon the sheets of glass being pressed against each other with the display item being impinged between them. This is particularly unsatisfactory for displaying collections of display items where maintaining displayed items in their respective display positions will be difficult. Further, removing and replacing one or more items of the collection will result in the remaining items being disturbed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,236 to Schneider and U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,034 to Lewis disclose devices whereby a display item is enclosed by a transparent envelope. These devices are adapted to display items of specific sizes and they provide very limited access to the display item. These devices are not adaptable to collections of display items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,535 to Heimo discloses a device for displaying translucent display items. This device includes use of a foil. A pane serves as a back support for the pictures. The pictures are arranged on the pane and kept in place by placing a transparent elastic foil material over the pane. The elastic foil is secured to the pane by use of clamps. This device does not provide for the ready exchange of display items, as the foil must be removed, the display items exchanged and the foil replaced.
The need for display devices that provide for the display of a collection of photographs, art work in sheet or card form, or other display items in sheet or card form, and provide for the quick and easy exchange of the display items, has been noted by the inventors of a number of prior devices. Various types of devices have been developed which utilize transparent pockets or similar features for the individual positioning and display of display items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,496 to Cohen discloses a modular picture holder which incorporates a number of separated compartments with sidewalls of varying depths. The varying sidewall depths create a three dimensional effect. This device does not provide for the display and ready exchange of collections of display items of varying sizes and does not have a streamlined cross-section for wall mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,029 to Righini discloses a display stand comprised of an array of rectangular frame sections. Photographs may be positioned and rotated in each frame section to provide for variation in the rotational position of the displayed items. This device also does not provide for the display and ready exchange of collections of display items of varying sizes and does not have a streamlined cross-section for wall mounting. This device also does not provide for the protection of the display items. It is intended for displaying photographs of a specific size.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,537 to Pascarelli discloses a device having a matrix of transparent pockets in a web with uniform rectangular openings. Each pocket has a slot in the top for the insertion of a display item. This device does not provide for the display and ready exchange of collections of display items of varying sizes and does not have a streamlined cross-section for wall mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,552 to Fritz discloses a set of pockets which are secured together by snap fit buttons inserted through alined holes in the respective fringes of adjacent pockets. The pockets are open on the top and display items are inserted therein. This device is intended to display a collection of display items of a specific size with one display item being displayed in each pocket, the size of the display item matching the size of the pocket in which it is inserted. The pockets are not suited for the display of display items of varying sizes or for the display of more than one display item.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,352 to Morris discloses a display panel assembly which provides for the viewing of the front and the rear of flat display items without removing the display items form the device. A peripheral frame supports a rigid, transparent front panel and a flexible, transparent, pocketed rear sheet which is held in contact with the front panel by the peripheral frame. Pockets are formed on the back of the flexible rear sheet by strips of the same flexible material. The pockets are designed to display items of a specific, uniform size. Exchange of the display items is difficult unless the display items equal or exceed the specific minimum size.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,436 to Lefkowitz discloses a device for displaying a collection of display items of a specific standard size. This device is constructed of a plurality of vertical panels connected by hinge arrangements, the vertical panels being constructed of a front sheet and a rear sheet of transparent material. Flat display items are inserted in the side of each vertical panels, between the front sheet and the rear sheet. It is difficult to remove and replace a display item, particularly if the display item is inserted all the way between the front and rear sheets.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a display apparatus for photographs, artwork and other display items in card or sheet form which will accommodate display items of varying sizes and shapes.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a display apparatus for photographs, artwork and other display items for which display items can be readily and selectively removed and replaced with other display items.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a display apparatus for photographs, artwork and other display items which has no obstruction interfering with the viewing of the entire surface of each of the display items.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a display apparatus for photographs, artwork and other display items which has an integrated structure with retainers affixed to a transparent, stiff display panel thereby eliminating the need for a frame or backing to the display apparatus.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a display apparatus for photographs, artwork and other display items which is economical.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a display apparatus for photographs, artwork and other display items which can be wall mounted or base stand mounted for a free-standing display configuration.
The present invention is an apparatus for displaying a collection of photographs, works of art printed on sheets or cards, and other display items printed on sheets or cards. The apparatus comprises a display panel and one or more retainers affixed to the back surface of the display panel. The display panel may also be constructed of translucent material for a desired artistic effect.
The display panel may be constructed by any type of stiff or rigid transparent material such as glass, plexiglass, acrylic or plastic. It can be clear or tinted and may have a plain edge or decorative edge with etching or other decorative treatment. Similarly, the interior portion of the display panel may be plain or decorated in the manner desired by the user.
The retainers typically have an L-shaped cross section with a short horizontal segment, the length of which is determined by the thickness of the photographs or other display items sought to be displayed. The height of the vertical portion of the retainer may be varied depending upon the type and size of the display items sought to be displayed. The height may also need to be varied depending upon whether the apparatus is to be wall-mounted or free-standing. Each retainer may run the full width of the display panel or may run in shorter segments for artistic considerations or display item size variation considerations. The retainer will typically be constructed of thin, stiff and somewhat pliable materials such as a strong plastic or nylon. A transparent material will ordinarily be desirable to minimize detraction from the display of the photographs or art material. For preferred embodiments it is important that the material selected for the retainers may be readily bonded with the display panel. Depending upon the materials used for the display panel and the retainers, the retainers may be heat welded, solvent welded, or attached with silicone sealants or a similar material to the display panel. Although a mechanical joint such as a tongue and groove could be used, it would likely be undesirable from an artistic stand point and would likely be more costly.
The apparatus of the present invention may be equipped with a means for attaching the apparatus to a wall or may be equipped with a base stand for free-standing display on a floor, mantle, table, cabinet or other similar locations. One or more wall mounting slots in the display panel will allow the display panel to be inserted upon anchor fasteners in a wall or the display panel may be equipped with a chain or other similar decorative devices to affix the display panel to a wall. Alternatively, a base stand in which the base of the display panel can be inserted can be used to support the apparatus of the present invention in a free-standing configuration. Other means for attaching the present invention to a wall or for supporting it in a free-standing configuration will be obvious to persons skilled in the art.
The present invention provides an apparatus for enhancing the organizing and displaying of photographs and other display items. This invention provides for the easy and fast placement, removal, replacement and exchange of photographs and other display items without the utilization of tools of any kind. The invention provides protection against scratch, impact and spillage. The invention provides for the replacement or reorganization of specific displayed items without disrupting the remainder of the displayed items. The invention provides for the display of regular and irregular shapes of display items, with great variations in size. Depending upon the size and arrangement of the retainers, a wide variation in the size of displayed items can be accommodated on a single display panel.
The present invention also provides for a wide variety in the nature of the presentation of the displayed items. The display panel can be plain and clear or it can be colored, bordered, etched or decorated in any manner desired. Regardless of the presentation, the present invention will be a very economical apparatus for the readily exchangeable display of collections of photographs and other display items. In its basic form, the present invention offers no obstruction to any photograph or other displayed item. The device may also be back lighted for visual enhancement or artistic effect.